Tormenta Gris
by Marie'Rox
Summary: La llegada de tres chicos a Raginei, crea un torbellino incierto e intrigante. Tensión y mas controversia, sobretodo si aquello gira alrededor de la Futura Heredera.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Hanasakeru Seishonen no me pertenece, todo el crédito a Natsumi Itsuki. Tomé los personajes prestados para esta historia, sin fines de lucro.**

…

**Tormenta Gris**

**Introducción**

…**.**

La campana suena en un eco cadencioso.

Se inicia una danza esperada, elaborada por una esbelta figura que es cubierta en su totalidad por un manto transparente. La figura esta de espaldas, pero gira en vaivén calmoso, a la vez que extiende sus manos hacia arriba, revelando así parte de su cuerpo.

Mueve las muñecas y se agita en línea descendente. Continúa por unos segundos siguiendo el patrón, hasta que decide quitarse la túnica que la enrolla. Movimientos gráciles y sensuales se veían a la vista.

Se trata de Kajika Louisa Kugami Burnsworth. Es conocida por sus impresionantes e intrigantes ojos plateados. Se decía que sus osuelos te arrastraban al mas profundo de los abismos, que te miraban con un abalizamiento invariable, a la vez que un cegamiento platino impactante chocaba contra ti. ¿Exagerado? Quizás. Pero es lo que se oía cuando cruzaban con dicha mirada, por lo que se gano el seudónimo de "Hikari"

Como queriendo aclarar tal rumor, la chica pasa la tela fina por su rostro, dejando solo en su atención lo que tanto aturde a los murmuros… ojos serios con un extraño toque de picardía. Ella continua con su danza, cautelosa y delicada; concentrada en lo que hacía, en bailarle a su público silencioso y atento. Los minutos fueron corriendo, hasta que en un suspiro la música disminuye y realiza un serpenteo lento de cadera, acompañado de un puntapié que le ayuda a inclinarse velozmente para terminar acostada en el piso, en una pose flexible y suelta.

El muro de aplausos abate para ella.

La bailarina toma un micrófono cercano que se le fue concedido. Se levanta para hablar.

— Buenas noches a todos los presentes, es un honor recibirles en nuestro pequeño País, Raginei— la voz resultaba suave y directa—Tened el gusto de sentirse cómodos y quedarse hasta que queráis. Su servidora la Princesa Kajika.

Exclamaciones asombradas fueron debatidas. Para nadie era un secreto, que la identidad de la Princesa de Raginei era un tema delicado, fuera de toda discusión. El tener el gusto de ser testigo de la presencia de aquella jovencita que se llamaba asimisma "Princesa" es una verdadera sorpresa para los invitados. El velo de incertidumbre cubría inmensamente cualquier rastro relacionado con los herederos al trono. Mas aun, tratándose de la cuestionada Kajika, cuyo nombre conocieron apenas hace unos instantes. No se conocía nada al respecto de la joven dama, poca gente era conocedora de su origen, de su raza. Era un completo misterio a ojos extraños e inquisitivos, que seriamente dudaban del renombre escuchado.

No habían esperado a ser recibidos con un baile propio de las tierras del país oriental.

—Ha de inferirse mi aparición desconcertante, lo sé— el minúsculo vocerío calló— pero sí existe una princesa de Raginei, y esa soy yo. Espero que lo juzguen bien. Es un placer— reverencia en modo de saludo.

El lugar desprendió un mutismo en concordancia. Algunos sorprendidos… otros suspicaces. Lo cierto, es que la noticia dio que pensar.

—Kajika puedes acercarte—pide un hombre.

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que se fijaban en ella, la de iris plateados acude al llamado expresado.

— Te presento a Fang, Li-Leng. Es el líder de la poderosa familia Fang, le he insistido de venir conmigo a Raginei, aunque sea por unos cuantos días. Que su estadía sea de la más acogedora.

— Por supuesto Harry. En Raginei trataremos de ser lo mas hospitalarios posibles—responde.

— Encantado de conocerla su…— pareció dudar, pero consiguiente habla con determinación— su alteza.

— Solo dime Kajika.

Y recordando esas raras teorías acerca de choques eléctricos, o reacciones espontáneas, ambos se sumergen en las cuencas hondas de los ocelos presentes. Se contemplaban con esa intensidad que provoca una tensión casi palpable, casi evidente, que demanda no interrumpir el enlace afincado, que cualquier respiración con deseos de cortar la lucha, son convertidos en jergas con poco interés para las dos personas que ignoran su alrededor. Una fugaz penetración se entiende en los breves momentos en que una intrépida princesa y un atractivo extranjero se miran.

No somos adivinos para saber si algo se esconde en la interacción taciturna. Pero ese cruce no es pasajero, podría encaminarse a diferentes caminos que se abrirían a partir de ahora. ¿Una bruma tormentosa? ¿Buena o mala?

Solo el futuro lo esclarecería.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow me cayó de sorpresa publicar algo aquí. Me pase haber que tal... y veo que la escasidad es llamativa UU. Se me ocurrio escribir algo de esta serie... la vi hace tiempito y me encantó. Este pedazo de ¿escrito? Buenooo.. es corto, si. Quise ampliar lo que se lleva, lo que es tristemente nada. Por lo que esta vendría siendo la segunda publicada. Como ven parece una introducción o un oneshot,que es lo principal, pero lo establecí de manera de que pudiera ser continuada, todo depende de si hay receptividad de esta historia.<strong>

**Saluds, **

**Marie Rox"**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Hanasakeru Seishonen no me pertenece, todo el crédito a Natsumi Itsuki. Tomé los personajes prestados para esta historia, sin fines de lucro.**

…

**Chapter I**

…**.**

Raginei, mejor conocido como el país de sol.

Es un pequeño país situado en el lejano oriente, al sur este de Asia. Es una colonia que brilla por la intensidad exorbitante de su luz solar, estableciendo un contraste entre la incandescencia y la lobreguez. Por tal razón, muchos veneran al sol como su dios.

Raginei se confiere en los límites de toda antigüedad, puesto que se ha poblado desde hace unos mil años atrás, aproximadamente. Salió a surgir en los últimos cincuenta años, gracias a la participación del Rey número 73 Mahati Seikh, quien era el gobernante en esa época. Sus ideales fueron escuchadas y obedecidas al pie de la letra; convirtiendo al territorio en uno supremo, donde la abundancia del dinero y riquezas llovían a camparos prósperos. Los ciudadanos agradecían con las manos arriba a su deidad por permitirles disfrutar de una nación rica en petróleo, la causa digna de esos bienes y comodidades. No se exceptuaban de otros factores, pero en esos lapsos, el hidrocarburo era pieza clave. Aquello no fue extremadamente fácil, había que trazar tácticas inteligentes que dieran a la exportación internacional del crudo, un nivel de propagación aceptable. Una mal organización provocaría malas ganancias y el decaimiento de los suyos.

Así sucesivamente aumentaron los niveles de producción, otorgando una buena calidad de vida. Actualmente mantenían negocios con diversas casas financieras. La más destacada e importante yacía en la mano de los Burnsworth. Los Burnsworth son una corporación vigorosa, especialmente en el ámbito industrial, y es ahí donde Raginei pacte de su colaboración. Ha sustentado el monopolio en el desarrollo del petróleo. Una muestra es la construcción de la nueva planta de aceite procesadora, en su centro se halla el orgulloso logotipo que recuerda lo bueno del acuerdo. La planta obra maravillosamente.

Contaba un vínculo ligero, el de los Rosenthal. Antes cuando el imperio se levantaba, ellos no tomaron ningún interés para enlazar relaciones. El gobierno de un país en plena fase de crecimiento, aun carecía de la atención de la experta masa capitalista. En los veinticinco años de producción que acogían, la buena cara de la moneda les sonrió, logrando inversiones favorables.

Claro que, cualquiera diría que Raginei es un país bendecido por el dios todopoderoso, y que esa paz tan envidiable no podía ser mancillada por intereses ajenos, o cercano al voto de poder. La codicia siempre existirá… y siempre habrá un enfrentamiento de por medio. Las guerras entre países es marca de que el mundo esta corrompido.

Lejano a las beneficencias y convenios, que en un mirar se captaba apaciguadamente, en el palacio real se sentía una tensión abrumadora.

En tiempos remotos las discusiones entre herederos no se veían, la confraternidad ganaba contra ese desacuerdo que a la final no llegaba, y las opiniones eran consentidas sin peros. Un caso totalmente diferente al que se estimaba. El sistema de prole real, se tambaleaba con las constantes disputas que los jóvenes de las líneas sucesoras entarimaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El palacio se ajusta a las comodidades que dispone una arquitectura de índole alcurnia. Tiene un estilo fresco, un pincelado trazado al estilo barroco. Los extranjeros solían admirar los extenuantes relieves, el predominio de curvas y la variación de arcos que lucía cada edificación puesta en la mira. Esta se propaga hacia el interior, donde muestra un salón principal. Allí se encuentran reunidos cuatros descendientes de la línea real. Se destellaban diversas miradas: indiferencia, enojo, desdén e ineptitud. El ambiente se tornaba en una tensión que crecía con el pasar de los segundos.

Uno de ellos, estalló.

— ¡No deberías ponerte con esas quejas sin fundamento Najayra!— replica un joven de ojos azules y cabellos verdes oscuros.

— No te entrometas en esto Rumati. Es algo que le corresponde a la princesita—suelta sin tapujos la chica de nombre Najayra— o debería decir la arrimada de Kajika— dice con un deje de aspereza.

— ¡Deja eso! ¡Kajika no es ninguna arrimada!— Rumati sale a defensa— Es una ofensa grave que llames así a la futura Reina de Ragi. Si lo escuchase los mayores estarás en problemas.

Najayra suelta una risa descarada que infla a las paredes cobrizas que hacen de oídos a sus discrepancias. A la muchacha le tenía sin cuidado la reprimenda de unos señores que aceptaban lo que a su juicio es inaceptable. Le debían respeto, por el simple hecho de ser la mensajera de Dios, la elegida para interpretar los designios de la divinidad, predice el porvenir, y solo la presencia de la soberana a reinar le asquea. Es insoportable.

— Ellos no están aquí— resta importancia con un gesto de mano—y sabes que hay mucha controversia con el asunto del reinado—dice con ese toque de acidez que la acompañaba.

— No eres digna de opinar acerca de lo que es correcto o no.

— Diría que también te encuentras en las mismas condiciones. Sería de utilidad que te mantenieras al margen de todo.

— Es imposible que me pidas algo así— dice con la indignación de dicho pedido— Es una estupidez que te reveles contra indicaciones que se rigen con la aprobación de la familia. Kajika es quien recibirá a los americanos.

— Tal agasajo es realmente conmovedor— la ironía traspasa barreras— me es de nulo interés lo que hagan, pero mi palabra sigue siendo la misma— dirige una helada mirada a la joven que se amparaba inmune a los agravios a su persona— No la acepto… y jamás la aceptare.

De nuevo el ambiente se torna hostil, con mucha más incomodidad que un principio. Las cuatro personas que habitaban el salón-dos de ellas aun calladas-, se giraron a ver a la Princesa Najayra y repasaron mentalmente su sentencia. A pesar de ser primos, cada uno obtenía el titulo de noble en relación al sistema de sucesión. Los lazos que los une debido a la jerarquía, y mas importante el de la familia, no son suficientes para alentar un acercamiento emocional, el paso que abriría una camaradería singular, sea todo por el bien del apellido Di'Raginei. Arreglar sus diferencias podrían encaminarse a tener buenos nexos y acabar de una vez con las inagotables peleas. Esas son no más que suposiciones, el cuadro ofrecido dista de tener el desenlace de lo buscado y se desploma como una torre mal hecha. Una torre de naipes suena más que original.

Rumati desvía su atención de Najayra. Su primo Izmal reposaba en los cómodos cojines que adornaban con franqueza los amplios muebles. Al parecer era el único de los cuatros que le traía sin cuidado la conversación, si es que a eso se le puede llamar conversación civilizada. En su mayoría el prefería los oídos a que el habla, a estar una raya detrás de un obús en disparo. Él bostezaba y se explayaba con aburrición, esperando a que la interpretadora de Dios, finalizara con sus planteamientos.

Izmal era de los que con un silbato, va corriendo en dirección a su dueño. En este caso, su ama Najayra, o es lo que enuncia en sus murallas la propia chica. Izmal no lo hace con conciencia, es un príncipe soñador que tiene la extraña manía de sentir debilidad por los blancos. Y es por eso que negociadores, que son invitados a alguna fiesta o a un papeleo de cortesía, se aprovechan de esta fragilidad, para servirse al propósito de su venida. Izmal es manipulable, lo vuelven títere de las garras de quienes crean conveniente tenerle de su lado. Se resume a que Najayra lo aplica, es como un perro que sigue a sus amos, moviendo la cola.

— Que bien que lo han entendido, no esperaba menos. ¡Izmal nos vamos!— brama a lo alto. Daba entender que hasta ahí llega su parrafada. Iba en retirada, seguida de por el siempre distraído Príncipe Izmal. A punto de cruzar a su derecha, una voz responde.

— Agradezco tu sinceridad Najayra. Lo he entendido, no desde hoy, desde que tengo uso de percepción. No esperaba menos ti.

La respuesta provino del lado mas alejado del salón. La intención no contenía algún indicio de burla por la reciente conclusión de la princesa. Kajika habló con serenidad, sin ningún sentimiento de enfado o mofa. Talvez indiferencia, y algo de pesar ya que eso es lo que sentía. No le hería el desprecio que profesaba la chica, ya que su palabra para ella, es recorte de una llaga que se niega a curar. Ambas son de carácter similares, pero diferentes. Se unen y puede provocar resultados, difíciles de adivinar.

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a contestarme. Pensé que te habían comido la lengua _Su alteza._

— Es de saberse descortés, si hablan de mí.

— ¿Ha de sentirse importante mi alteza?

— No mucho.

Se miran a los ojos, una con la otra. Si un rayo pasase quedaría perfecto como juez de torneo. Lastimosamente ningún rayo pasaría en ese momento crucial, pues los ventanales impedían la entrada de radiación. Rumati se retenía en la expectación. Izmal se topaba en el trasto, quieto e ingenuo.

— Tu arrogancia me atraviesa Kajika—expresa con las palmas abiertas y una mueca desdeñosa— Eres libre de palmarte dueña de nuestras tierras ¡Hoy serás un enigma descubierto! ¡Y de lo más atrayente!

Kajika le miró aun con la serenidad que sostenía para no caer en las provocaciones que quería su flamante familiar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de verdad Najayra? Yo no soy tu enemiga— murmura débilmente. Quería comprenderla como persona, quería disipar ese odio que lograba aspirar. En un comienzo pudo ser su amiga, siempre es abierta a brindar amistad, y es un pensamiento que la seguía desde niña.

— ¡Es tan difícil de intuir que no me agradas ni un poco!— grita…— Eres tan ilusa, me has engañado con tu fatal entendimiento, no eres para nada inteligente.

Cierra los ojos. Es inútil querer alcanzar una coraza llena de púas, ella te lastima y se rehúsa a que la abras. Es altanera y dominante. La coraza es dura como un hierro férreo. Dos chocan y se repelan. Lo más factible es dejarlas a la deriva.

— De acuerdo, aceptare tu no aprobación— dice calmadamente— Si te molesta el que baile para el suceso de hoy, no puedo hacer nada que alivie tu resquemor— se distrae en los acabados de un pilar— prometí dar lo mejor y lo cumpliré.

— Que honorable princesita, pero no te confundas— se acerca y levanta el mentón de kajika haciendo que le viera— no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que el palacio planea para el anochecer. El problema eres tú , y lo seguirás siendo— hace un chasqueo de hastío— Puedes lucirte todo lo que quieras, intenta no verte vulgar por favor, sería el colmo.

Kajika le observa entre sus espesas pestañas. Estando a unos centímetros del rostro contrario, encuentra ese parecido que dicta el temblar de los suelos.

Físicamente no se parecen. Una tiene cabello corto rubí complementada con exóticos ojos platas. La otra tiene cabello largo recogido en trenzas moradas y profundidades granates. La misma edad, y cuentan con ese porte fiero de no echarse para atrás, cabeza arriba y desafío inmutable. El temple del pozo de los iris, refleja el aura de las dos princesas.

Le quita los dedos de su barbilla— ¿Vulgar? No será de ese modo. Y si creo que te importa lo que pueda pasar.

— Patrañas.

— Bueno… ¿Tienes algo mas que decirme al respecto?

— Es un logro que sigas desafiándome— sus cejas se elevaron— ¿Qué tal un… suerte su alteza, le deseo una buena acogida en su dulce debut?

Realmente la chica de trenzas permanecía a la defensiva. Y por más que se pidiera que las aguas se calmaran, estas tenían otros planes. Como por ejemplo enfrentamientos, y más enfrentamientos.

— Ya basta de decir tonterías— Rumati interrumpe con un tono de voz moderado. Había que darle un fin a las riñas, esto podía durar horas sin su intervención —Es una perdida de tiempo— farfulla moviéndose a una esquina, se toca una sien— Najayra vete a otra parte a desportillar tus demandas, ya no te soporto.

— Cuanto aprecio Rumati— comenta sarcásticamente. No era de extrañarse que el chico defendiera a la de ojos plata, solía hacerlo diario, como un pasatiempo favorito — Bien me iré querido primo. Avísale a Quinza que le espero en el templo.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que hablar con Quinza?—pregunta desorientado.

— Lo siento, no es de tu incumbencia— sonríe de lado.

Rumati frunció el seño ¿Quinza reuniéndose con Najayra? No se lo esperaba. De algo estaba seguro, esa no era su primera reunión— Le diré si le veo— expone con desgana.

— ¿Se ha acabado?— interrogan bajamente.

Izmal decidió por fin participar. El príncipe no lo entendía. Siempre era confuso cuando Kajika y Najayra discutían en sus prontas cosas banales. Sabía que Najayra le buscaba, y se dedicaba a escupirle su buen afecto cuando se acordaba que es hora de decídselo. Eran pasados del mediodía y su estomago clamaba por un poco de comida. ¿Acaso a sus primos no les gruñía las tripas?

— Así parece Izmal— apoya Rumati con una mano descansando en la pared— Pensé que hoy no estabas tan receptivo como antes.

Él no sabía como tomarse ese pensar. Se paro del calientito mueble y refunfuña.

— ¡Tengo hambre chicos! Apuesto que Laini se pregunta donde estamos— se lamenta con una exhalación abatida— Najayra te pido por vuestros Dios que termines rápido tu charla con Hikari.

Las expresiones de los herederos restantes es de sorpresa. La intervención del inocente Izmal no la veían venir. Izmal manifiesta su notable característica de impaciencia y corazón de niño. Por lo general, ignoraba las cansinas peleas de los tres.

Primero a Najayra no le hizo nada de gracia que el perro le casi ordenara que se fueran, así que le dedica una mirada helante por su atrevimiento. Izmal traga grueso y se encoge.

Rumati sonreía divertido y Kajika mostraba curiosidad en como la había llamado.

— Has dicho algo sumamente interesante— el oji-azul continuaba con su esplendida sonrisa— El apetito es indispensable para sobrevivir a los desvaríos de tu hermana así que…— va exponiendo con sorna— ve y dile a Laini que en minutos nos tenga listo un sabroso almuerzo para devorar ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio Rumati?— exclama con alegría.

— Oh claro. Estamos atrasados con la comida—le pica un ojo.

— Eso es genial— con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, marcha alegremente olvidándose de los demás.

— ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de decirle a Izmal que se retire?— expuso Najayra verdaderamente enfadada, sus ojos se hunden en una tonalidad mas agria que el rojo vino —Ya te he dicho que no metas tus narices donde no te llaman— pasa de largo batiendo el largo de su cabello.

— Tsk que humor se carga— musita el chico.

Kajika respira extenuamente con alivio. Por frecuentes que sean las discusiones con su querida prima, estas tienden a hacerse agotadoras, hasta dejarle a veces con un sabor amargo en la boca. No tendrían porque sorprenderse de los arranques repentinos que descargaba Najayra. La tensión las perseguía hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno, y explotaba con los grados de energía que se escondían.

Últimamente eso es lo que ocurría, es fatigoso. Se daba la tarea de no seguirle la corriente, por muy insultante que le pareciera. Convivían con más seguimiento debido al traslado de Najayra e Izmal al palacio en los últimos tres meses, el roce a diario y el envolvimiento cercano hacía una fuerte colisión.

Tuvo que razonar repetidas veces que los buenos términos no funcionaban. De niña hubo un período que distinguió un agrado en Najayra, una admisión que le cedió, y se llevaron bien como buenas niñas que eran. Pero esa breve simpatía se disolvió con el crecer de los años, y posteriormente fue transformándose en un desprecio cautivante. Por lo menos su primo Izmal no copió el comportamiento de su hermana, y de esta manera se sobrelleva con más facilidad y acomodo.

Vaya que si.

Suspiró recargándose en uno de los pilares.

La mañana había transcurrido extremadamente lenta, con el despertar ajetreado de los muchos mucamos que correteaban de aquí a allá en los quehaceres de gran palacio, a eso se le agregaba la eludida fiesta en honor a extranjeros que aterrizarían en escasas horas.

El Reino de Raginei, no es devoto a celebraciones continuas, y más aun, si viene acompañada de personas del exterior. Un forastero que quiera cruzar las fronteras para abordar en el pequeño país, debía pasar por una serie de identificaciones y otros procesos estresantes. Es una consolación que esas personalidades hayan avisado con anterioridad de sus visitas, sino sería gratamente divertido. La seguridad de Raginei es increíblemente compacta.

— ¿Kajika?

Le llaman en un murmullo, rozando suavemente con los oídos.

No se exalta por la cercanía de Rumati. Al contrario se arrima más a su cuerpo, entremezclando sus alientos.

— Dime…— le incita a seguir.

— ¿Acaso no hueles la delicia?

— ¿Te refieres a mi nuevo perfume?— gira para quedar en paralelo y admirar el rostro varonil que le estudiaba en silencio. Nunca se cansaría de ver a los ojos de Rumati, sus lagunas son tan profundas.

— Oh no. Tu no usas colonia— le sonríe con travesura. Toma una de las blancas manos de Kajika y juega con sus dedos— prefiero tu fragancia al natural— acorta nuevamente su distancia y huele en su elegante cuello— ¿Ves? Es de mejor calidad.

— Quien lo diría— dice con una sonrisa similar al del príncipe.

— Sí, pero no es de lo que hablaba— el matiz de su voz mantiene la suavidad, la cinta azul que se sujeta en su frente cae en su mentón, haciéndole cosquillas— Tu nana nos espera.

Kajika ladea su cara y mira los mechones que se acoplan al nivel de su banda. Contaba con una cinta semejante. Solo que la suya es amarilla y esta sostenida en sus cabellos. Parecían gemelos.

— Puedo imaginármelo— el olor de la comida se expandía por la adyacencias del comedor. Absurdo no captarlo, de verdad que abría el hambre— ¿Me dirás por qué hablamos en susurros?— por si no se daban cuenta, sus proximidades sobrepasan las líneas de espacio personal.

Rumati aguanta una carcajada y corta los centímetros de separación para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Vamos a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el momento.

No estaba nerviosa, pero si ansiosa.

Sabía la importancia de planeada fiesta. Su abuelo Mahati se lo dijo. Por encima de transacciones superficiales, el país daría a conocer su futura reina. Un clásico por cierto.

Su identidad al mundo era desconocida. Siempre había estado encerrada en la protección del palacete y con reticencia salía a las afueras. Jamás se quejo de tal hábito. Así eran las cosas, y así lo consintió.

Kajika desplazó las cortinas de satén que tapaban las ventanas de su habitación. La vidriera se empaño por su respiración y alzó su vista a las estrellas que titilaban brillosamente en el firmamento oscuro y descomunal. Disfrutaba no solo del enérgico sol, sino también de la seductora luna, la busco pero no la encontró. Es extraño… constantemente ese astro apuntaba a su curso.

Se quedo unos minutos apoyada contra el cristal, siendo testigo de los cambios que se figuraban en el cielo. Arquea una ceja, viendo como la bóveda se tornaba nebulosa y más oscura. Las nubes se movían en lentitud desesperada y ocultaban los luceros punteados con su sombra.

Se asombra del acontecimiento.

— ¿Lluvia?

La puerta chirrió cuando alguien entró.

— ¿Mi niña ya estas lista?— una señora mayor se asoma con la candidez en su entonada. Mira la figura que le da la espalda y exclama con júbilo— ¡Pero si estas hermosa!

— ¿Qué?— Kajika voltea con despiste.

— Eso que te ves ¡Radiante!— la mujer ríe con ternura, haciendo que las arrugas se acentúen en los contornos de los ojos— Eres una bella bailarina.

Kajika niega con la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa dulce. Su amable y tierna Nana que haría sin su presencia. En todas situaciones ha estado a su lado, y no es para menos, la ha cuidado desde que era una bebe. Su progenitora murió al darle a luz, y ese amor puro se lo dio su nana. La amaba con todo su ser, en sus abrazos sintió el calor de una madre.

— Sabes que va a llover—afirmó kajika caminando para salir de su recamara— ¿No es increíble?

— ¿Qué dices mi niña va a llover?— comprendiendo lo veraz de su declaración abre los ojos enormemente— un suceso anhelado. Ha pasado largas temporadas, sin que eso ocurra.

— ¿Crees que sea fortuna que el cielo se descargue ahora?

Laini sopesa su pregunta con razonamiento ¿Es una coincidencia? No hay porque pensar en infortunios que aleguen rastros de positivismo— Mejor concéntrate en lo que viene, en tu noche.

Kajika se endereza y relaja los músculos. Por monótono que se lo mencionaran, es gracioso que le dijeran que es su noche. Demasiada atención es inquietante. Sonríe.

Pero el deber llama, es algo que tarde o temprano se relevaría. Estaba curiosa de ver como reaccionarían los afables invitados.

Si bueno y sano curioseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! el primer capítulo de este fic que decidí continuar. No es tan largo como me hubiera gustado que fuera, pero ahi vamos de poco a poco ;)<strong>

**Gracias a Halldora'Ballohw, me has alentando a trazarle una reanudación a este principio de oneshot. Quisiera saber si te llego mi contestación?... lo envié de una forma diferente para mi jeje. También gracias a Alizz por su Review, haber si te pasas de nuevo.**

**Esta historia como ya dije es un (AU) No sera igual a la serie, habrá cambios por supuesto. Y como ven me doy la oportunidad de crear personajes originales, conforme vaya pasando el ff. Tampoco es raro que haya** **Out of Character (OoC) cambio de personalidad. Como ven Najayra e Izmal aqui son hermanos... creo que eran primos, si no mal recuerdo. Me di el lujo de otear rapidito unos chap para refrescar memoria. Verán aqui Najayra es mas dulcita que en la serie xD... ¿Alguien recuerda el nombre de la mamá de Najayra? datos asi, servirian al fic. **

**Me despido. Saludos.**

**Marie'Rox**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Hanasakeru Seishonen no me pertenece, todo el crédito a Natsumi Itsuki. Tomé los personajes prestados para esta historia, sin fines de lucro.**

…

**Chapter II**

…**.**

La celebración marchó a un ritmo moderado en el transcurso de la fría noche.

Los invitados se presentaron puntuales en la sala de toque, algunos con vestimentas algos extravagantes, y otros con unos atavíos que resaltaban con demasía la formalidad atribuida. Lo evidente es que, se tomaron con seriedad la fiesta organizada, siendo mas especifico, lo planeado por la casa real.

Se rumoreó que gracias a la petición de visitas de unos colegas inversionistas, los Di'Raginei aprovecharon el pedido para idear una clase de velada, donde se convocarían personas importantes y de títulos nobiliarios, amigos cercanos, y todas esas cuestiones que ameritan a un suceso solemne. Ya que no era un secreto que, el país optaba por desatenderse de algunos protocolos excesivos en cuanto a deberes imperiales.

La prensa no desaprovechó tal ocasión. Teniendo el permiso de poder conjuntarse en un reducido grupo de profesionales, se plantearon en no llamar la atención, que era una de las condiciones a cumplir para poder acudir. Un alboroto o desorden no estaba permitido, así que léase a ser responsables y aguardarse a la expectativa de aquello que podría ser lo verdaderamente significativo, para un festín como el que se veía.

El diseño de decoración fue de un acertado azul eléctrico, que se torna de una gama blanquecina a un negruzco sobresaliente. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, a no ser por unas velas que llameaban en las superficies de las mesas, y que apenas lograba a distinguir las caras de los presentes. En los alrededores había fuentes y cascadas que sonaban en un tono reconciliador, adjudicándole a una fugar vacaciones de deleite. Se cobra en un gancho que a la mayoría gustaba, y no contradice la clase de finura que destila. La mayor parte de la comida se guarecía en un soporte de picada, pero ya habían servidos parte de su exquisitez. El paladar degustaba agradecido. Si, era como una velada nocturna.

Li Ren se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas distribuidas. A un lado tenía a Harry Burnsworth. Un poderoso industrial, de gran repercusión en las producciones del país. Por lo que su presencia en esa súbita fiesta es de razonable cuestionamiento.

Harry le invitó a acompañarle en su estadía a Raginei, o en su defecto le arrastró con él.

No le incordiaba esa confianza que le concedía, es más bien una actitud reconfortante. Es considerado una de las personas más cercanas al magnate, algo parecido a su mano derecha, por lo que puede tutearle y dejarse remolcar con su buen consentimiento. Pero siendo sincero, Harry seguía hilando una capa de misterio, que es reservada, y que solo guarda para su persona. Sus enlaces se inclinan más a lo profesional, que a lo personal. Sin embargo existía esa afinidad en ambos, que los hacía un equipo ponderado, de entendimiento y eficiencia. Lleva años de conocerle cuando el hombre fue en busca de un cabecilla ágil que le ayudara en muchas de las operaciones textileras esparcidas en los confines del nuevo mundo. En el tris que Harry miró al joven chino, no le queda la duda a quien requería.

Esa mañana Ren analizaba unos planos que iban a hacer entregados a Inglaterra para una fabrica que se edificaba con rapidez, cuando el Burnsworth interrumpe su estudio y le pide que realice una maleta, pues partían de inmediato a Raginei. Guarda en llave los esbozos y va a hacer el pedido, aun con las ganas tan precarias de querer ir. El motivo del viaje le era desconocido, pero no se niega. Ya Harry le avisaría de que iba la prisa.

Y ahora mirando esa expresión de serenidad y sabiduría tan suya, todavía ignoraba la razón de esa festividad… Se pregunta ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

Repasó en un barrido a su entorno y observa la animosidad con que charlaban los demás visitantes. Posiblemente se conserva la sospecha de que si en verdad, la fiesta era debida a sus honores.

No, no lo era.

Intuía que Harry conocía con autenticidad, que era lo que ocurriría. De alguna u otra manera lo sabía, y debía ser importante. El número de invitados se acercaba a una cifra prudente, eso lo podía notar. Una fiesta así hecha de la nada, es poco convincente para tanto cuidado, y la discreción retozaba con un filo limado en su punta.

— ¿Estas intrigado de lo que pueda pasar Ren?

Harry decide preguntar. Y Ren acaba de confirmar que el hombre _sabe. _

— Dime es…—No pudo terminar de hablar. Alguien proyectó su absoluto halo de fuerza, y una suave melodía inunda la sala.

La oscuridad no permite captar en un primer plano a la persona, pero esta se va esfumando y proyecta una tenue visualización.

Esta claro que por la forma de moverse y el molde de su figura, se trata de una mujer.

Les exponía un baile con movimientos fluidos y flexibles. A lo que se le llama una danza de vientre. Es novedoso que la entrada y bienvenida sea mostrada de esa forma. Es… sorprendente que eso estuviera pasando ¿No es Raginei, el país discreto que respeta hasta el arropaje tradicional?

Si la joven quería atraer miradas, sin rechistar es lo que se haría. Sus desplazamientos hipnotizaban a que siguieran sus pasos, fuera pestañeos y vista fija. El desplazar de su traje la volvía más sugestiva y sensual de lo que se podría ver en uno de esos concursos de bailes en promoción.

El vestuario era confeccionado de un corpiño y una pollera de color blanco y marfil, con flecos hechos de mostacillas, bañados en pedrería en la abertura de la cintura. Los accesorios realzaban esa exclusividad y el manto cristalino martirizaba en sus andares gráciles. Adquiría una innata naturalidad en sus reflejos y gestos, que plasmaba el disfrute de la bailarina en su delicia de baile. Una perfecta sincronización.

A cada instante, a cada entonada de la música, Ren se sentía perdido como un crío que no sabe defenderse de un juego calculado. Mira de nuevo a Harry, y el hombre parece divertido y complacido. _Nada_ cuadraba con algo común y simple. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que la sorpresa le cayera desubicadamente, y Raginei planeaba exactamente eso.

Por lo que en el instante en que baja el sonido y se escucha los aplausos bien merecidos, la voz clara y femenina decide ser directa y pobre aquel que se atragante con la información que daba, que a mas de uno dejo con la quijada tocando suelo.

¡¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

Comienzan a cuchichear y a exclamar en diferentes ademanes, no es de importancia si el acto es grosero u ofensivo. Es que esa noticia era todo menos simplona. No siempre se decía a los vientos la aparición de una princesa que en años pasados, trajo una serie de incógnitas y negativas recelosas. Se trata de esa soberana que dentro de unos años, o meses, quien sabe, será la sucesora del Rey Woold.

Se había logrado decir que al trono se aupaba el Príncipe Sommand, el hijo mayor del actual Rey. Aunque éste, no atinaba a estar en las mejores condiciones para sucumbir al título. Debido a su indisposición, el siguiente en la rama es el Príncipe Rumati, quien era el reputado por altos funcionarios, que holgazanamente se debatían en apuestas tontas, y por él apostaban a que sería el futuro gobernante. Tristemente cualquier estadística y triunfo anticipado, es destruido a sus ojos por una desafiante y segura princesa, que es capaz de deslumbrarlos con esa impresionante y digna mirada.

Nuevamente ella se hace escuchar.

Y con sus palabras arrulladoras deja saber que no se intimidará antes el escepticismo que anega el salón. Saluda educadamente y acuerdan que es mucho mas joven de lo que en una pasada se veía. La vivacidad ardía con solo admirarle.

Estando a un palmo de distancia de la chica, Harry de un segundo a otro, se levanta y le llama por el nombre de pila. Ren queda en blanco, cuando le presenta de un modo abierto y cómplice como el jefe de la familia Fang. Sin hacer esperar a la princesa, se para y le galardona con el respeto de una magnificencia que su estándar merita.

— Solo dime Kajika.

_Kajika_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La revelación llegó a un punto en que si bien, fue sorpresivo e hilarante... el público esperaba a que de pronto, se convirtiera en una mórbida pantomima. De leguas se notaba que no, y esto asestaba como una patada punzante en la boca del estómago.

Carl Rosenthal discernía que entre las sobras razones del anuncio, no esta la de una confabulación tramada, por lo que la hipótesis de ser una broma, queda descartada.

En vista de que la suspicacia y asombro persistían, arraigando a la gente a convertirse en espectadores compulsivos que acechaban el rastro de la Princesa Kajika, la cual había dado por zanjado su introito; pero ellos esperaban a que talvez, le proporcionara mas aclaraciones. Carl se lanza hacia la salida con pocas observaciones sobre él.

Ya respirando aire fresco, se masajea el cogote con evidente fastidio.

A bordo en el avión, no pudo descansar adecuadamente como le hubiera gustado. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y cansado, pidiendo la consolación de una suave cama, que relajara cada músculo en tensión.

Ese día en especial, la compañía había estado lleno de imprevistos, baqueteos, montones de archivos encolumnados sin revisar, contratos retrasados que urgían la firma y sello para cerrar, trabajadores de aquí a allá cumpliendo ordenes de su superior, y por si fuera gracioso, sus caprichosas hermanastras habían tenido la brillante idea de pasarse por la empresa y fastidiarle la poca tranquilidad que espoleaba en su oficina, con sus vacías y estúpidas opiniones insidiosas.

Carl no lleva lo que se concreta en términos familiares, una relación cálida de hermanos. Es algo que tampoco le preocupase mucho, es tal como debe ser. Por lo que cuando ellas se sintieron insultadas hasta la médula, por aclarar que sus estudios en la universidad de Cambridge no ayudarían en nada, pues sus conocimientos huían con un vocablo pronunciado por esos sugerentes, aunque inútiles labios. Expulsaron a gritar simpáticos improperios que envidiaría a más de un bribón a la vez. En sus retiradas, tiraron con unas fuerzas monstruosas las manillas de las puertas, asustando algún que otro jornalero que calaba inocentemente por un flanco.

Estaban chifladas.

Se interrogaba si conseguirían maridos que las soportaran. Siendo así, les enviaría a sus cuñados, grandes dotes de estoicismos, ya que él es un experto en eso.

Definitivamente había sido un día productivo.

— Carl no deberías estar aquí en este momento.

El resonar de los zapatos fuerte contra el piso de granito, le avisó que estaba a unos pulgares. Y sin sorprenderse de su seguidilla, le contesta.

— No encuentro la necesidad de no que sea así.

— Sé respetuoso y regresa.

— Mis principios están en su orden correspondiente padre, deja de pensar que es una desconsideración. Sabes que mi ausencia no les afectara en nada.

Pero Nelson Rosenthal es chapado a los modales, y había desaprobado con anterioridad la conducta de su hijo. El que haya ignorado su severa advertencia, es signo de que estaba bien disgustado, aun si su expresión no mostrara mucho.

— Se supone que han proclamado a la próxima soberana ¡Esto es una primicia! y tú sales del salón tan maleducadamente— se agita reprochando con un meneo de cabeza— Eso no es propio de un caballero Carl. Anda vuelve y saluda. Es su alteza.

Eso le suena a una condescendencia que esta muy lejos de querer. Todavía recordaba los semblantes plasmados y críticos. A pesar de que se encuentra agotado y con cuantiosas ganas de irse a descansar, no es ciego. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apreciar los rasgos exóticos de la muchacha, y con solo esa característica, el resto es de sumar dos mas dos. No tenía ni la remota idea de con quien mantenía una relación de parentesco, o si es hija del actual Rey. En dilema, alguna suposición es confusa.

Nelson hizo un ruido con la garganta para hacerse notar.

— Lo haría—asegura— No obstante premedito que eso sería casi imposible. Con los demás invitados más que intrigantes, y los periodistas queriendo como mínimo una entrevista, las posibilidades disminuyen en vilo. Será luego.

— Puede que tengas razón—deduce el progenitor— y te pediría que no repitas esta descortesía, no va con los Rosenthal.

Carl reprimió una virada de ojos.

— Claro— dice desinteresadamente, la verdad es que era un asunto despreocupante. En cambio…— De nuevo ha pasado— dice modificando su deje a uno de impotencia.

El mayor endurece la quijada y queda callado. No hay la necesidad de explicar, no hay necesidad de preguntar un por qué.

Es la inútil oración que ha escuchado como un zumbido en los interminables meses que arriban las mercancías rumbo a Nueva Zelanda. Se producen considerables pérdidas que golpean fuertemente a la estabilidad transaccional, al embolso afanado. Son entregas importantes llanamente estropeadas, o robadas. La invasión es un detonador que provoca frustración en los dueños y el descontento de los europeos. No augura ganancias ni nada.

Carl gira y dice firmemente— A diferencia de las anteriores infiltraciones, esta se ha jugado en unos de los depósitos que se embarcarían la próxima semana, en un traslado vía marítima. De acuerdo a lo examinado por El Chealse, el hecho ocurrió en horas de la madrugada, y no hay datos que ayuden a desenredar estos sabotajes. Pilar Jones fue la encargada de avisarme y verificar el caso en cuestión.

Es lo que decía en las hojas de registro. Desgraciadamente la suerte tiraba para otro bando.

— Las posibilidades de que estos ataques prosigan son de un alto positivismo— suspira con aprensión— no podemos permitir que continúen estas jugadas, los altibajos se acotan desorbitadamente. Hay que actuar.

— Lo sé hijo— asiente con una cara de mártir. Son sucesos del cual no se puede culpar, pero tiene una espinita clavada que le puya insistentemente. Nelson es el dueño de la empresa Rosenthal, y las responsabilidades sostienen un mayor peso que en el primogénito. En eso no apresura a Carl, es un joven que busca experiencia, manejo, y es inteligente.

— Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

— Si. Nos conviene que el asunto sea tratado con la más discreción posible— reflexiona lejanamente— Con algo de suerte, saldremos bien de todo este caos de problemas— vuelve a martirizarse en su adentro.

— Están en una situación comprometedora, una denegación no es lo sensato— apoya Carl.

Se obligaban a pensar en un resultado favorable.

— Esperemos que sea así.

— A lo que se apacigüen, entonces si…

Callan al ver a un personaje, y que por sus típicas vestimentas, es perteneciente al reino de Raginei. Es fácil distinguirlos entre el gentío.

Zesun se coló por un espacio para calmar y dar indicaciones a un mozo que se debatía en un tic nervioso. ¿Que tan difícil es ser un primerizo en eso de atender clientes? El principiante se habría asustado de apreciar la atmósfera pálida, acompañadas de caras alargadas en un buen periodo de ensoñación. Lo conveniente es que esa tiesura había bajado unos escalones, y el proceder se comportó con bastante fluidez.

Le dio una palmada al mesero para que brindara servicios a unos invitados muy familiares.

— Señores ¿Desean algo de tomar?— pregunta ofreciendo en una bandeja de Champán, con servicios incluidos.

Carl esperó a que se acercaran para encarar a los recién llegados, y supo que hasta ahí concluía la conversación privada con su padre.

— Por favor— pidió más por educación que por querer. Nelson negó cuando el mozo le tendió una copa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry balanceaba con parsimonia un vaso de vino. El toqueteo que añadía, movía los cubitos de hielo en una desesperante lentitud. Se bebió de un trago lo que faltaba del líquido, y el sabor dulzón traspasa su garganta con ferocidad.

Dejó a Ren a cargo de Kajika, o mirándolo con objetividad se escabulló para brindarles las primeras palabras cruzadas.

Ren es su hombre de mayor confianza. Es esa clase de persona en quien se puede confiar cegatamente, es… un muchacho serio, que vive la vida de forma pacífica, correcta y estable. Hacer las cosas ondeadas a la perfección, es una de las cualidades del chico. Fue criado para no cometer errores, basada en una educación inculcada en los reglamentos de familias de alto rango.

Contaría con la palma de su mano, las atenciones que a Ren le puedan atraer. Y kajika entra en esa categoría tan cerrada.

Atracción puede connotar varios significados. No necesariamente el de pareja, él no tiene porque ser un experto para no darse cuenta de la muda e intensa interacción de esos dos, que le ha resultado lo bastante interesante. _Conveniente._

Algo le decía que las estadías, serian de lo más divertidas.

Se sirvió whisky del mostrador más cercano. Exquisito. Definitivamente se llevaría un ejemplar para América.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las miradas seguían sin querer mitigarse un poco. Lo comprendía. Ni siquiera le molestaba.

¿O es que su traje resultaba demasiado llamativo para el ojo humano?

Podía darle un punto de acierto a eso. En estos momentos no se preocuparía del buen ver de su vestidura.

Kajika giró a mirar al joven chino que tenía a un costado. La intriga de saber más, era como un dispositivo que se rehusaba a apagarse, y ella no iba a ser quien apretaría el botón para oprimirlo.

La corta conversación mantenida fue puramente formal. Ren parecía querer guardar el respeto y la cortesía hacia la nueva princesa. Muy educado a decir verdad, pero a Kajika ese factor de rectitud le obstaculiza el entable deseado. Puede que haya sido apresurado que le adjudicara el permiso de llamarle por su nombre. Una princesa no debería actuar a la ligera, sobretodo si es una primeriza para la sociedad, si es la protagonista afortunada de un cuento de hadas, o si es la causante del embebecimiento que acogía la sala.

No quiso ser informal, pero era algo que le había nacido decir desde el instante que cruzó miradas con el extranjero. Quería naturalidad.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Raginei?

Ren en un punto de esa suave voz, regresa al presente abstractamente. Había estado pensando… distrayéndose en las diminutas gotas que se escurrían por las rendijas de la vidriera, viéndolas jugar a internarse, a reclamar victoria porque eso estaba pasando.

Y debió mostrar un desencaje, porque de nuevo la princesa se hace notar.

— Raginei es un reino en donde los rayos del sol caen implacables sobre el suelo desabrigado, las lluvias son sucesos que en pocas oportunidades se ven venir— iba explicando a medida que observaba lo mismo que Ren— Los antiguos dioses lo nombraban como "las lagrimas derramadas del gran Yahveh" y que correspondía a un ritual que se elaboraba durante tres días para homenajear la bondad del ser eterno. En esas fechas, la necesidad del agua era vital, la guerra amenazaba con llevarse todo por delante, la hambruna y sequía conducía al desespero y locura. Para esa clase de condición, la llovizna se convertía en una bendición de los cielos.

Ren escuchó atentamente lo que su majestad relataba. Y con lo limitado que sabía, se atrevía a describir a Raginei como un país de numerosas costumbres y pegado a sus creencias.

— Es asombroso el transcender de una historia — dice el chino con una breve sonrisa.

— Es más que una historia—repara brevemente— Es reconocer los sacrificios de los antepasados, y lo largo que es la cadena de conflagración… es como si jamás se acabara.

Guerra.

Es como un germen capaz de propagarse, difícilmente de exterminar.

¿La princesa estaría estudiando una situación de tal magnitud? Ahora que fue anunciada públicamente podría convertirse en el blanco de diversas organizaciones… pero no parecía preocupada por esa nimiedad.

La gente alertada por la sonoridad, indagó la raíz de la fuente. Siendo esa parte del palacio, la más sutil y abierta a las afueras, fue fácil ver lo que se acontecía. El revuelo volvió, y los modales se perdieron en la masa de zancadas y alaridos agudos. Los fotógrafos también perdieron la compostura, y corrieron a retratar aquello tan natural para otros, pero tan increíble y maravilloso para Raginei.

Kajika se apartó para no caer en una de las barridas y terminó por abrir el cristalero dejando avanzar a sus queridos invitados.

— ¿No es divertido las sorpresas de este día?— pregunta a Ren, a quien tomó de las manos rápidamente y dirigió a un sitio despegado. Le dio la cara, mostrándole así lo bello que pueden resultar unos ojos de ese color.

Ren tuvo un Déjà vu que lo absorbió largamente. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para conocer la sensación de familiaridad. No cuando la tenía en frente, con una cercanía que es casi incorrecta, porque lo traslada a las penumbras de su mente, y a la intensidad que vivió hace pocas horas..

Porque no es razonable que se le haya quedado observando de esa forma tan descarada en el saludo, y que no conformado con eso, vuelva a cometer la misma insensatez.

_En que vuelvan a ceder…. ¿Es extraño?_

— Yo…— habla con indecisión. El ruido no cesa, al contrario se hace más fuerte. Y lo confunde más, impidiendo formar una oración adecuadamente.

— ¿Desea descansar mi señor?

Agita su cabeza para despertar de lo que sea que estuviera experimentando.

— No es eso… discúlpeme si…— un dedo se posa en sus labios.

Kajika le calla de inmediato. Las explicaciones sobran, los motivos son insignificantes.

— No hemos avanzado mucho que digamos— aclara con una compresión que el chino no entiende— Puedes decime Kajika, te lo consiente la princesa. Así que para mí no es ninguna falta de respeto el que me llames sin honoríficos.

El joven parpadeó, todavía sin comprender con exactitud la frescura y franqueza con que ella le trata ¿Se comportaba así siempre?

Un manto azul que cruza, le tapa la vista. Entreabre la boca un tanto asombrado al distinguir al príncipe Rumati. Sus brazos abrigaban a la chica ejerciendo una presión admisible. La princesa respinga, pero luego se serena y ríe.

— Te he estado buscando desde que finalizó la presentación – le dice cariñosamente— Laini me informó que atendías a un extranjero— y para confirmar la información mira hacia Ren, que al pasar la impresión realiza una reverencia.

— A ti te conozco—dice repentinamente.

Ren mantiene su expresión intacta a espera de que el Príncipe prosiga.

Dedica una ojeada a su alrededor. El acontecimiento lluvioso relaja el ambiente, las conversaciones, se oían con relajo. Sin embargo, aun había gente que no perdía el hilo indiscreto, de querer saber que tanto tiempo le dedicaría su majestad al chino. Un reportero muy concentrado estaba tomando unas fotos hacia su dirección, y al enfocar con la lentilla que el Líder de los Fang le descubrió, con torpeza intentó enmendar el error de su descuido.

¿Buscaban una foto comprometedora? ¿0 simple publicidad?

Harry que había sido testigo de _todo, _ronda cerca del fotógrafo y le arrebata alegremente la cámara, haciendo que el pobre muchacho se asustara y hablara atropelladamente.

Kajika y Rumati siguieron el rastro. Y cuando vieron a Harry con el dispositivo en manos, no dudaron en posar para que el flash plasmara las sonrisas de recreo que ambos soltaron.

Este revoltijo causó que miraran hacia ellos, llevándose la admiración de ver a dos de los sucesores en plan de gestos y abrazos.

Y es que ellos dos eran… como dos gotas de aguas… como esas gotas que contratodo pronóstico decidieron revelarse el dia de hoy.

Haciendo que esa noche tan extraña pasara con abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que debería decir? Lo siento,no, eso es insulso.. <strong>

**De verdad que... si hay alguien que aun quiera seguir leyendo esto, espero que me tenga paciencia, y con esto no me refiero al largo tiempo que pase sin actualizar, eso fue un asunto que se me escapó de las manos. Mi computadora no quería funcionar, los estudios, la falta de inspiración, y aclaro que este chap ya estaba escrito desde ese misma semana en que publique lo anterior, solo agregué un poco mas ****y fue forzoso escribirlo. Hasta ahí llego. No mas. Si me pongo en son de pensativa, creo que no actualizaría nada.**

**Fue un alivio arreglar mi laptop y trabajar desde aquí, Perdón****, si se les hace aburrido u.u creo que mi intención en un comienzo era escribir mas... pero volverlo a retomar me ha hecho pensar el rumbo de fic, que siendo sincera, es algo que ni yo se.. Ok tampoco asi xD, pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien, y no a la ligera.**

**Gracias a:L'Fleur Noir tu comentario me alaga en serio T_T, siento que aun me falta mucho por aprender, mucho por ser una "buena escritora" **

**natsumi511, L, Hideki, Anzhelika Ksyusha, lizz..**

**Les contestare mejor a las que tienen cuenta, no me quiero alarga por aquí. Un beso.**

**Marie'Rox**


End file.
